Dance with the devil
by xanimegirl103x
Summary: Night. Peaceful and quiet, or that is what you would think. Humans are normally asleep this late. Though I am not a human anymore, and even when I was, I knew the night was not as peaceful as it lead people to believe.


Dance with the Devil.

Night. Peaceful and quiet, or that is what you would think. Humans are normally asleep this late. Though I am not a human anymore, and even when I was, I knew the night was not as peaceful as it lead people to believe. Night brought the nocturnal out into the open and the diurnal creatures to a rest. Though, some creatures, very few however, don't need rest. I am now one of those few creatures. It wasn't long ago that I was still human, no not long at all. But what is time when you have forever to live? Closing my eyes I sighed before standing up from my chair. The full moon was high and Sebastian requested my presents in the ball room. Closing my book, I glanced out of the large window. The moon looked so close, yet I knew better to believe such a thing. I headed for the door and walked down to the ball room.

The mansion was dark, of course, for the candles were not lit to bring any light to the home. But who would need lights when you were the only one up and you could see past the dark cloud that midnight laid down upon the ground. I walked down the stairs into the entrance hall. Glancing around faintly, I noticed an owl outside on the tree branch. I hummed, walking past the window. The owl hooed and flew off as I passed, as if signaling to the moon I had arrived.

The ball room would have been pitch black had the candles around the room not been lit. Standing there, in the middle of the round room, was the demon I have come to be so familiar with. The orange flames that seemed to float faintly above the candles reflected off of his black, formal clothing and glinted in his ruby eyes. I stepped into the room with out a word. I knew why I was here.

"I see you came as per my request, my lord." Sebastian bowed, the demonic smirk that he always wore seemed to be even more apparent than usual. I simply nodded to him.

"I do not have much of a choice. Either way it is a duty of mine to be able to dance, it would be a disgrace to the Phantomhive name if I were to trip over my own two feet." I stated and Sebastian hummed lightly, holding out his white-gloved hand.

"Then let us begin, Bocchan…"

I take his hand and slowly, he brings me into a slow waltz. I close my eyes, hearing the music in my head. Has it really been three long years that I have lost my family? It seemed as if only it was a year ago since this all started, since it happened. Air brushes through my bangs as we dance. My mind starts to rush. I was not supposed to live this long. Though, here I am. In the arms of a demon… no a devil.

My mind wonders from one thing to the next. Things I have done, things I regret. Though I am not one to regret. I feel as if this is a dance of death. Since becoming a demon, I have been swifter. It is only natural, of course, to be better as I dance elegantly. My eyes stay closed as thoughts start to go into my mind and curiosity sparks within them. What is hell like? What about then this is all over?

The dance quickened. I could feel Sebastian's ruby eyes staring at my now demonic soul, as if trying to bring back the soul he once knew. I then frowned deeply. What if the 'I do not lie' was a lie? I shook my head. Ridiculous.

With out realizing, my face heated with anger. How could I tell if he lied? He is a creature of sin. Is it possible for one to not lie? Then one thing he said, realizing it was a lie, cracked the cold thing which is my heart. 'I will never leave your side'.

I tried not to look up at him and tried to hold back the rest of the thoughts that seeped through my mind. My body shook, and I cursed it for being so delicate to such thoughts. Sebastian's hands tightened around mine as he pressed me closer to him, as if trying to stop the trembling.

The elders gaze strengthened as the dance reached the high point. His touch, the embrace. Something that I have grown so use to. A lie. Everything I knew was a lie. Everything I _loved…_ no the _one_ I loved was a lie. More anger broke through my appearance. This was never suppose to happen! If he had just killed me I would never be here still! I'd be dead, laying in Undertaker's custom coffin that he so longed to make, six feet under the ground.

My teeth clenched, anger coursing through my veins. Sebastian smirked and danced with inhuman skill and grace, I even had trouble following along, but I still managed. Unconsciously, my grip on Sebastian tightened, I knew I could not last much longer if my mind was racing like this. This indeed was a dance with the devil.

I denied the truth my whole life. Even before this man came into my life. My parents could not tell. All children look so innocent and pure despite the things they do. 'they don't know any better!' they all say. To me, it does not matter anymore. This is my fate. I have been destined for a life of sin, even if they could not tell.

Especially, a life of lust, passion. I felt Sebastian's breath on my neck. It was hot, like fire, but somehow comforting. If I am a creature of sin, then it will not matter anymore. It is natural to be sinful. With that, the dance ended. Neither moved away. If anything, the new aura that vibrated off both of us made us press closer. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

My eyes locked with Sebastian's. My eyes glowed lustfully at him and his eyes mirrored my lust. And suddenly, the room went pitch black as his lips attacked mine roughly and deeply. A passion no human has felt before.

The wall collided with my back. I gasped as clothes were ripped from my body. A monster indeed. Pain was nothing more than another pleasure. My lips were bit and torn as the kiss continued to get more instance. His body was pressed to mine. Perfect in every way. A low growl leaked from the back of my throat.

My mind clouded as we both fell back, I pulled at Sebastian's clothes as I kissed him so hard it would practically break a humans teeth. Hips ground against each other, I moaned and bit Sebastian's neck, the blood inside the man making itself known. Sebastian moaned and I clawed his sides, wanting to hear more of the moans from the man.

Suddenly, I was pinned back and screamed, feeling pleasure in the pain as Sebastian thrusted hard into me. I panted, clawing Sebastian as he thrusted deeply, I moaned and leaned my head to the side as Sebastian bit my neck. i thrusted back hard, moaning. I felt the demon bite my nipples and a sudden growl erupt from Sebastian and I screamed again, Sebastian thrusting at demonic strength and speed, thrusting even deeper, harder and faster.

I arched, gasping as he latched onto one of my nipples again, sucking and biting lightly. I moaned, closing my eyes.

_Night. Peaceful and quiet, or that is what you would think. Humans are normally asleep this late. Though I am not a human anymore, and even when I was, I knew the night was not as peaceful as it lead people to believe. Night brought the nocturnal out into the open and the diurnal creatures to a rest. _

My mind raced. My heart thumped loudly though my moans and screams hid the loud beats. My nails dug deep enough into Sebastian to even leave him a scar, hearing him moan and thrust harder only encouraged me to moan louder as I felt my stomach tighten. This moment. I never wanted this to end. But with one more thrust from Sebastian, I came hard, panting heavily.

Sebastian moaned, and came deep inside me before pulling out. I looked up at him, everything seemed to be a blur in the black room. Sebastian kissed the barely bleeding cuts and then kissed me lightly. He held me close and I sighed quietly. Is this how it will be for now on? Will he really never leave my side? I closed my eyes as I leaned into Sebastian's embrace.


End file.
